Only Time Will Tell
by Interested Fan
Summary: Life is complicated. Mona Lisa's mom got remarried which means she's stuck in New York with one of her step-father's friends. Then tubes of glowing green ooze fall from the sky. Now she is a lizard hybrid and she just met the turtles. What is a girl supposed to do? Raph X Mona, Donnie X April, Klunk X Spike Other possible pairings
1. Chapter 1

Well my life this past year has been pretty crappy. My mom had remarried after my dad's death. This was her third marriage. The first had been to her high school sweetheart. He had died in a mining accident leaving my mother and half-brother behind.

The second, my father, had been a poor missionary visiting Brazil before heading into the river basin to try and convert some of the native tribes. Instead he ran into my mom where she was begging on the street and my brother was pickpocketing. My dad decided that God was sending him on a different path and three hours later they were married. What can I say my dad moved fast? They lived in poverty for years and my brother continued to steal, without the approval of my dad, until he ran off giving us one less mouth to feed. I missed him for years and we got a hit on his location once. It was after he tried to rob some dude but the man saw something he liked and bailed him out before we could find him. We haven't had a clue since. My dad died three years ago from cancer.

This leads to the third marriage. She met and fell in love with Dr. Herman Pentacrass. He resented the fact that I was from a previous marriage, so me and he came to an agreement. He was wealthy due to his research and I had a genius level intelligence. I could go to any college I chose, but it had to be in America and I had to live there. I agreed to the conditions as long as I could visit and/or call once a month. I ended up in New York a week later. Since I was 16 and not a legal adult, I lived with one of my step-father's friends. She was very gregarious and fun to hang out with but was never home long and I was alone a lot. To combat my loneliness I decided to get a pet.

I went to the pet store to peruse. I got to pet the lizards which was very cool, but I decided that they were too much trouble and got a cat. The cat was orange with a tuft of white fur on her chest and white feet. I named her Klunk.

I was walking home from Petco with Klunk and her new collar when a glowing green canister fell out of the sky. It was not a pleasant experience. Luckily Dr. Natalie Ricardo, the woman I was living with, took charge when she found out what happened. Not many people can prioritize when confronted with a giant mutated lizard teenager and her kitten that was now a five year old girl. That was a month ago.

I balanced on the edge of the roof top. "Klunk this is not amusing. Why did you have to sneak out today? I've got a paper due tomorrow. This is not cool," I called softly.

"Just who the heck is that?" The voice came from behind me and it was soft enough that I obviously wasn't supposed to hear it. The voice was rough and snarky and it grated on my nerves.

"Rowr!" I turned to watch Klunk tackle a shadow to the ground. Three other shadows went to aid the other. "Klunk, what are you doing? Get off of him!" I said irritated, reaching the group and pulling my cat off of the shadowy figure.

As soon as I saw the…person that made the shadow I screamed. The smallest person jumped forward and placed a three fingered hand across my mouth. "Shhh. Stop screaming." He turned to look at another of the shadows. "What are we gonna do with them, Leo?"

The one now identified as Leo answered, "I suppose we can take them back to the lair."

"Didn't Master Splinter get onto you just last week for bringing unknown people back to the lair?" Leo turned to glare at the other figure. "Shut up Donnie. What do you suggest we do with them?"

"I don't know Leo." "Hey I've got an idea. How about we just stand here and let them run off?" the original shadow grumbled drawing attention to the fact that I was carrying Klunk across roof tops back home. I sped up when I heard his comment. "Why did you do that Klunk? Seriously now I've got four giant turtles chasing me across roof tops because you decided you want to pounce on one of them."

"He smelled like fish… and the bathroom. Plus he was following you for the past hour while you looked for me. His brothers did not show up until later."

"Well probably because a dark figure sneaking across roof tops is suspicious Klunk," I ground out, trying to ignore the voice shouting at me to stop so we could talk this out.

"This is taking too long," Klunk's victim shouted. "Raph NO!" Something flew by my head and clattered to the ground. It was a sai. I scooped it up and kept running. "Hey give that back you annoying %#$!" "RAPH! What have I said about cussing?" Leo shouted irritated.

I jumped down a fire escape and began running through alleyways, clutching Klunk to my chest. Leo jumped down in front of me and the others quickly surrounded me.

"Give me back my sai," Raph growled, holding out his hand. "No. You threw it at my head."

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else. We're kind of out in the open here," Leo suggested, taking my arm while I was distracted by Raph. I was escorted to an old railcar that looked modified and placed where I could not see where we were going. The ride was long, very curving, and I kept getting thrown around until we eventually stopped.

"We're home," the turtle with the orange mask called, before he turned to me. "Hey you want some pizza? Why are you wearing that funny outfit? Isn't it hot? What's your name? Do you want to be friends? What were you doing on that roof?"

"Michelangelo, who is this?" I looked over to see a large humanoid rat coming towards us.

"It was Leo's idea, Master Splinter," Michelangelo said pointing a finger at the offending turtle.

"She saw us and we couldn't leave her especially after Raph threw his sai at her head."

"Raphael, is this true?" Master Splinter asked.

"She was escaping while Donnie and Leo argued over what to do with her besides I wasn't aiming at her head I was aiming near her head."

"If I had chosen at that moment to turn I would have a lovely hole in my head or Klunk would," I said trying to get the red masked turtle named Raphael in trouble. I was more than a little mad that he had thrown a sharp pointy object at my head.

"Who are you my dear?" Master Splinter asked, finally turning his attention to me.

"Mona Lisa Silva. What is your name? It's only polite that you tell me since I got kidnaped and brought to your home."

"Hamato Yoshi but you can call me Master Splinter." He paused. "Usually people my sons bring home freak out more over our appearance or are in shock. You appear to be neither."

"We'll I got used to strange things about a month ago. Glowing canisters of who knows what falling from the sky after you visit the pet store tend to make things like this unsurprising." As I said this I reached up and took off my hat and scarf, letting them see my green, finely scaled face.

"Uh oh," Michelangelo said.

I went and sat on the couch while they talked about what happened to me and what they were going to do with me now.

I took off my trench coat and gloves and made myself comfortable. Klunk stretched out on her side and began to snore softly.

Doo Da Dee Da Doe Doe Doo Da Dede Doe I pulled my phone out of my trench coat pocket. "Hello?" "Mona Lisa Vanguard Silva where are you young lady?"

I listened to the sudden silence from the other room. "Oh I made some new friends and I'm at their nest," I said, sarcastically. "Young lady don't take that tone with me and what do you mean new friends?"

"Actually I got kidnaped by these mutant turtles and I'm at their house…I think. Klunk is asleep so they can't be too bad. You know how she gets when she doesn't trust people."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! She's got a phone," Michelangelo screamed from the other room. All the turtles rushed to get me and tripped over the other ones.

"I'll have to call you back later Natalie," I said, hanging up before she could respond.

"I have a paper due tomorrow and I need to leave Natalie is getting worried."


	2. Chapter 2

-Raph-

"Seriously she's worried about a stupid paper," I muttered looking at the girl making herself at home on our couch typing on Donnie's laptop. "Well she is in a pretty advanced course and that paper is her final for the class…" Donnie quickly shut up at the glare I gave him.

"Okay guys let's think about this calmly. Donnie, Raph what do you think we should do with her?"

"Hey how come you don't ask me?" All of us ignored Mickey's outburst and continued to brainstorm ideas about what to do with our guest…most of mine were rejected. I'm sure she would enjoy a nice dip in the river or being hung up by her toes or being sent to Mexico in a box...

-Mona-

Mickey was walking sadly away from the group when I looked up. They had obviously excluded him in their discussion of what to do with me.

"Mickey, you can come sit next to me and talk while they 'discuss'."

He looked up at me and then smiled and joined me on the couch.

"Do you like comic books? What television shows do you like? Who's Natalie? How old is Klunk? Do you like pizza?"

"Yes I like comic books though I find them rather short and so prefer manga. I like Karate Kittens, Powder-puff Princesses, and other cartoons. Natalie is my legal guardian while I'm in the United States for school and is an awesome scientist. Klunk is physically five but is actually three months old. No regrettably I don't like pizza though I do enjoy cheesesticks."

"What's manga and how can Klunk only be three months old?"

"Manga is a Japanese form of comic book that is much longer and includes a whole novel. Klunk is from the pet store I got mutated at. She used to be an orange kitten just weaned from her mother. I guess she mutated to the point she would have been at if she was human which was five. She's smart too. Learned how to walk, talk, and other things that take most years to learn in two weeks," I finished looking down on the sleeping Klunk and rubbing her head.

"You sound like her mother," he said watching me with sparkly eyes. "That's because I basically am her mother…plus she's adorable which definitely helps."

He smiled and began telling me his life and introduced me to his toes. He was like any normal boy except nicer and a turtle. "You know naming your toes is slightly unusual, right?"

He looked down obviously downtrodden. "It fits you though and there are plenty of people much weirder though. My dad married my mom after seeing her begging on a street corner."

"So he married your mom after meeting her on a street corner how is that unusual?"

"They got married three hours later." "Really!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Really," I said smiling. He giggled and began asking about my life. His expressions as I told him were all over the place. "That's so sad," he said as tears ran down his face once I had finished. "Hey I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't happened." I looked up to see five faces staring at me from various positions across the room. Master Splinter from where he walked in from the side room I couldn't see into, the boys were they had been brainstorming, and a red haired girl at what I assumed was the entrance. Apparently they had all stopped to listen to my story…great.

Doo Da Dee Da Doe Doe Doo Da Dede Doe

I immediately flipped open my cell phone from Mickey as he held it out. "Hello you have reached Mona Lisa's phone please leave a message after the tone. BOOOP"

"Mona Lisa why are you not home yet. It has been three hours since I last called you and you're still not back."

"Well time flies when you're having fun and I finished my paper so I don't see the problem," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders even though she couldn't see me.

"COME HOME NOW!" she roared into the phone.

"Well I have got to go now. It was nice meeting you." I hugged Mickey and whispered my e-mail and phone number into his ear. "Call me if you need anything or just a person to talk too…and don't tell your brothers." I winked to him and quickly left before the others could recall I'm not supposed to know where they live.

"Klunk come on!"

Klunk raced after me and we quickly made it to the surface and back home.

Natalie was tapping her foot inside the front door waiting for me. "Well aren't you going to tell me where you were?"

I hung up my coat and tossed my shoes into the corner.

"You might want to sit down for this."

:3:3:3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;

Interested Fan: Tell me what you think by reviewing or PM me. I do not own TMNT or any other copyrighted things I have in my work.


End file.
